princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyuki Chitose
Background Miyuki Chitose (''千歳 ミユキ Chitose Miyuki)'' is the younger sister of Shitenhoji's Chitose Senri. She plays tennis as well and interestingly, a lefty just like her brother. Her name is also shown to be written in katakana on the tennis tournament registration form Tezuka picks up. Appearance Miyuki has thick shoulder length black hair. She is dark skinned like several other Kyushu players, and is much darker than her older brother in the manga. Personality Miyuki is seen to be a carefree character that speaks her mind out, as shown by her first meeting with Tezuka where she yells at him for being a racket thief. Miyuki cares about justice as well- she challenges the Shishigaku tennis club players after they defeated Tezuka, realizing that he lost was because of his injury which he played with in order to save her from the Shishigaku kidnappers. Miyuki is also shown to care a lot about her older brother, Senri. Background Miyuki is a 4th grader that plays tennis. She befriends Tezuka Kunimitsu when he travels to Kyushu to rehabilitate after Kippei Tachibana suggest for him to visit his old hospital. Miyuki believes Tezuka is thief and ends up calling him "dorobo ni-chan" (lit. thief older brother) since then. She loves to get lost so that Senri has to waste his time in finding her instead of doing school work or wandering around the city History Prior to the Nationals Miyuki first appears in a flashback during Tezuka's match with Kabaji during the National Quarter Finals when he visits Kyushu. Miyuki is introduced as a strong junior tennis player, but suffers from yips as noticed by Tezuka. While they were practicing, they were provoked by some Shishigaku members. Having read in a magazine about Tezuka's injuries, Daimaru from Shishigaku challenges Tezuka and holds Miyuki as a hostage when he refuses. Tezuka loses because of his injury and while the Shishigaku members taunted him, Miyuki gets angry and challenges Daimaru herself. In the middle of a point, Miyuki tripped on her own foot and was about to get hit by a smash from Daimaru, but was rescued by Tezuka, who realized his source of injury was also from yips. Chitose Senri arrives, on the phone with Tachibana explaining how Tezuka has overcome his injury by seeing another doctor first, in reference to his young sister. Three days later, she even won a junior tournament and wanted to show Tezuka her medal, but he had already returned to Tokyo. Nationals Miyuki arrives to watch the match between her older brother and Tezuka in the National semi finals. It is revealed by Senri after his match with Tezuka that she won in her school's tennis tournament. Senri asks Tezuka to congratulate her, but he refuses. It is assumed that she leaves for Osaka after the National Semifinals where Shitenhoji loss. Prior the U-17 Camp Miyuki meets up with Tezuka when the Seigaku regulars travel to Osaka to have a joint training camp with Shitenhoji. This is during the summer right after the Nationals. Miyuki screams out her nickname for him "dorobo-niichan" in a bookstore, surprising Tezuka. They talk to each other underneath a tree at a park where she asks him about his shoulder. Tezuka tells her that it is okay and tells her to tell her brother to show up at the training session. She agrees and then asks about him going to Germany. Tezuka replies that he will go in Spring and then Miyuki nods and leaves. When she is leaving, Tezuka congratulates her winning her school's tennis tournament. She blushes and thanks him, then leaves. Personal Information *Favourite food: Spicy foods. *Favourite colour: Pink and purple *Favourite movies: Ghibli anime. *Favourite books: Shounen manga. *Favourite music: Anything with a fun beat; growing fond of Spanish pop. *Favourite animal: Dogs. *Favourite weather: Sunny, warm, breezy, clear skies. *Favourite sport/physical activity: Tennis. *Favourite date spot: Tennis courts, or the beach. *Preferred type: Not stupid. *Best subject: Literature. *Worst subject: Math. Trivia *While Senri appears to be living in Osaka, Miyuki was introduced as someone playing at a club tournament in Kyushu. This may be because it was during their summer break that she was able to compete in the tournament in Kyushu. References Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Left-Handed Category:Kyushu Players Category:Female Characters